Egypt's Celestial
by Siouxsie Asylum
Summary: The Pharaoh learns-in school of all places-about his best friend from the past. Together, they and the gang must take down a new yet familiar evil. Atemuxthe new girl, JoeyxMai, and some TristanxSerenity
1. The Diary

Ok, this is another fanfic. R&R!

:Yugi to Atemu:

)Atemu to Yugi(

;Bakura to Ryou;

..Ryou to Bakura..

"speech"

'thoughts'

/general thought speak/

_**Singing or Spiritspeak**_

_Heiroglyphs, Memories, Dreams_

Disclaimer: Honestly, u really think I own yugioh? I wish.

* * *

"Ey, Yuge', come on," A tall blonde called to his spiky haired friend, while running for a school building. "We gonna be late!" 

"I'm coming, Joey, hold your horses," came the reply. Yugi was about half Joey's size, and couldn't run nearly as fast. He was hanging back a good few meters.

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG! A loud sustained bell sounded off inside the building. "Aw man!" Joey sprinted for the doorway, leaving poor Yugi in the dust.

"Oh, fer- oh, I give already!" Yugi gave up and stopped to catch his breath. What he didn't notice was a muscular, tanned teen with a similar hairstyle and intense crimson eyes picking up the rear, holding Yugi's bag of gym clothes. Yugi had dropped it on the way, racing after Joey. The teen could have caught up with Yugi easily, but he didn't want him to feel bad.

"Um, Yugi?" the taller boy went down to Yugi's eye level, which was even shorter because he was doubled over.

"Yea, Atemu?" the small one answered.

He held up Yugi's gym bag, hiding a grin. "You dropped this."

Yugi stared at it for a while, then grabbed it. "Thanks, yami."

Atemu smiled. "you're welcome, hikari. Now lets go before-"

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! The two looked at each other, then raced off to get to class. (of course, Atemu was winning.)

* * *

By the time the two made it to class, the teacher, Mr. Shindo, was starting math class. He was not, to say, an unpleasant person, but he did have a thing about students being late. "You, get to your seats!" The two froze in shock. "NOW, BEFORE I MAKE YOU WRITE AN ESSAY ON WHY YOU'RE LATE!" They sprinted to their seats like it was a marathon while everyone laughed, including Joey and his pointy-haired partner-in-crime, Tristan. 

Joey turned to a blue eyed brunette behind him. "Ey, Téa, you got my wallet? I lefd dit here yesderday."

Téa giggled as she pulled it out of her bookbag. "Why does it matter? It's empty!"

Joey snatched it out of her hand without saying anything. He looked thru the contents of his wallet. Pics of his ma, his sister Serenity, and of his secret crush: Mai Valentine. He managed to sneak a picture of her at the beach months before; when the whole gang went to celebrate the Pharaoh Atemu receiving his body back. He remembered it well…

Well, he tried, but he didn't get a chance before Tristan broke him out of his reverie. "Joey, you hear about the new kid?"

Joey, quite irritated at being shaken from his fantasy, insert angermark spoke thru clenched teeth, "No-Tristan,-what-new-kid?" Téa leaned in to listen.

"New kid?"

"Yea, I heard we're getten' a new classmate tomorrow. School rumors."

"Guy or girl?"

"Girl, I think."

"She hot or a dud?"

"Joey!" Téa smacked him upside the head. Atemu, who was listening in, tried not to laugh.

Tristan sweatdropped, then shrugged. "Beats me. That's all I got."

A shadow loomed over the close-knit group. Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Atemu looked up to see Mr. Shindo hovering over them. "Having FUN?" Group sweatdrop. Dead silence. Yugi, who was being good and doing his work, cast a sidelong glance at them. "I'm glad." He walked slowly back over to the board. "Now, to distinguish sine from cosine…"

The group sat quietly for the rest of the period, listening to who was probably THE most boring person on the planet. When the bell rang, there was a loud sigh of relief from the entire class. "Don't forget class, home work is page 223 in the workbook. Test Friday, and finals the coming Thursday." With that, he spun on his heels and left the room.

* * *

Atemu took out his workbook and started his math hw. He didn't feel like doing school work after school. Joey reclined in his chair and started whistling "I'm A Little Teapot". 

"What, ya godda problem wit my singen'?" Joey retorted when he saw Téa and Tristan staring at him. "Jeez." He turned his head so they wouldn't see his face burning.

Atemu finished all the problems before the next teacher came in. He put his workbook away and brushed his golden bangs out of the way to see Ms. Akaria walk in and place her books on the desk. Yugi perked up. Ancient History was the only class he actually liked-besides music.

"Hello class," she chirped.

"Hello, Ms. Akaria," was the reply.

"Ok, so far, we have been doing ancient legends, right?" A few scattered nods. "Well, here's one that comes from Egypt, and is over 5000 years old!"

Atemu started. 'A legend from my time,' he pondered, 'what could it be?'

Ms. Akaria clapped her hands together and sat down on the desk. "This legend, believe it or not, is actually about the pharaoh of that time. And also,"-she got ready for the big announcement-"It is actually supported by the pharaoh himself!"

That got the group's attention. Tristan and Téa looked at each other in surprise. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened. Atemu's face brightened. 'Maybe I'll hear something about my past!' His Millenium Puzzle started to glow faintly because of his excitement.

:What are you thinking, Atemu: Yugi had noticed the glow.

)I'm thinking what I think everyone else is thinking,( came the reply )that I'm the pharaoh she's talking about, and that we may hear something from my past!(

:Yea, and since she's saying that you're supporting the legend, we may hear from something that you wrote:

Atemu nodded.

Meanwhile, a particular albino Brit sitting three seats down from Yugi was having similar thoughts. His necklace, the Millennium Ring, was acting up, and the spirit inside was eager to hear what was coming next.

;Interesting,; the Tomb Robber Bakura expressed to his hikari ;A legend from my past; or shall I say, what these modern fools consider a legend.;

..What's that mean?.. came the nervous reply.

;What I mean is, is that these foolish people of the future believe anything magic-related to be pure myth, but we know better, don't we,; Ryou was unable to resist his yami's urge to finger his Millennium Ring. ;My hikari?;

Ryou broke into a cold sweat. Even though Bakura had made a tentative truce with both himself and the Pharaoh, he was still uncomfortable with living with a maniacal Tomb Robber inside his mind.

"Something wrong, Mr. Bakura?" Ms. Akaria asked the nervous looking teen. She was passing out copies of something, and was coming up to Ryou as he started fingering his Millenium Ring blankly. Atemu turned his head to look at them.

Ryou didn't get a chance to say "No, I'm fine," before the Ring flashed and Bakura took over. As usual, his face read "up to no good."

"Of course not. Why should anything be wrong, teacher" Bakura responded before taking a copy.

Ms. Akaria jumped, then recomposed herself and finished handing out the copies. Bakura flashed the finger at Atemu, who received it with no real impact whatsoever. Atemu turned his crimson eyes on the teacher, who handed him the copy, then took a look at it. He was surprised to see that it was a copy of an ancient Egyptian diary. He then fumed because he realized by the handwriting that it was his. He stuck his chin in his hand and started listening.

"This legend is of a girl who is said to have amazing supernatural powers. She was able to wield the very magick of the stars themselves. She was what was called a Celestial."

The class was getting interested. Most of the kids were trying to decipher the hieroglyphs. Bakura was even having a hard time, because he hadn't seen this form of hieroglyphs. He figured it was bad handwriting.

"According to the Pharaoh of that time, he had known her for a long time. It says in the translated form of his diary that four years earlier, he found her in the river one flooding season. 'I picked her up from the Nile, she shivered in the harsh cold. Desert nights are mercilessly frigid. I sympathized with her and gave her my prince's cape, but her shivering did not ease.' That was reportedly when he was just a prince, two weeks before he was initiated as Pharaoh on his thirteenth birthday. It goes on to say that-"

Atemu wasn't listening anymore. He was reading his diary entry, and gathered that it told of a party that he threw for her to celebrate thethird anniversary of her rescue. This is what it said:

* * *

_Three years ago. I remember that day so well. I had overheard my mother the Queen and my Divine father that I was to initiated as Pharaoh on my thirteenth birthday. I couldn't believe my ears. I was devastated. In my stunned state, it was all I could do to retreat to my thinking spot along the shore of the Nile, far from my castle of alabaster and granite._

_I had no idea how I was going to rule a kingdom of my own. I, who at the age of twelve, had powers beyond the understanding of mortals, but no understanding or control myself! The power of the shadows was inborn within me, and I am considered the greatest duelist in the kingdom, but I will admit that I have caused my fair share of catastrophes. I would have to learn control before I turned 13, but how? In two weeks? By myself? Impossible. I needed help, and yet somehow, I obtained it. I will never know if it was my doing, with subconscious magic, or pure coincidence, but my life will never be the same._

_I sat on the enormous boulder that rest near the shore, and gazed up at the sky. The night was clear, as it usually was, but unusually frigid. I wore a thick robe tonight. I was wise. I sat there thinking of my troubles, when I saw a strange mass in the water. It had looked like hair, but I had never seen hair so fine, so long, and the color of gold… or maybe honey… it's still hard to tell. In either case, it was so beautiful that I got off the rock to take a closer look. I used some of my magic for illumination. The hair shimmered brightly in the soft yellow light. Then I saw what I feared I would find; a girl attached to it. In a panic, I jumped back after one glance at her open amber eyes. Her eyes had life in them, but not much. I could not help but stare inter her eyes; I had never seen eyes that glowed as hers did._

_When I regained my senses, I picked her up from the Nile, she shivered in the harsh cold. Desert nights are mercilessly frigid. I sympathized with her and gave her my prince's cape, but her shivering did not ease. Her body was supple, and strong, but she must have been very ill, for she was so warm in my arms. She was paling, and as I ran back to the palace, she shivered and whimpered the entire way. When I arrived, I immediately set he down on the first surface I could find; my bed. I commanded the servants to fetch me blankets for her, and a piece of cloth and a basin full of the coldest water we could provide in a desert. In the meantime, I placed the blankets over her, but not before I got a good look at her._

_She was my height, and could have been older than me. Her face was pale except for the occasional sudden flush of the cheeks, indicating that her fever was flaring up. Her skin was darker than mine, and had a golden tint to it; which inadvertently made me call attention to my own skin, seeing that my skin possessed the same quality. Her body had the shape of a woman's, not a young adult, seeing as- Atemu's face flushed when he began to read this part – waist was small, but her hips had already widened. Her breasts had already filled out; and I could not help but notice that they were very full, but firm for all that. She was wearing clothes that were not of this nation, as she wore a skintight white shirt with no sleeves, made of a shining stretchy material that I hadn't seen before; with gold trim on the low neckline, and bottom hem. The shirt was short, and showed off her well-toned midriff. She wore pants that stopped midcalf that matched the shirt; she also had a cape wrapped around her hips that reached her feet._

_After I stared my fill, I wrapped her under the blankets, just in time for the basin and cloth to arrive; the blankets hadn't come yet. I placed my hand on her forehead to check her fever-I couldn't believe how high it was! I immediately dipped the cloth in the basin of cold water and folded it up on her forehead to cool it. She whimpered as I pressed it to her forehead, but I urged her to stay calm and relax. Not that she could hear me. When the blankets came, I laid them on her, and watched as she stopped shivering, but the vicious flush reddened her cheeks again, and she moaned. Then it hit me. I used my magic to radiate heat waves to comfort her. As I did so, she sighed and dozed into an easier sleep. I watched the flush fade from her face as I sat on my bed and resoaked the cloth for her forehead.

* * *

_

"And that's that!" Atemu jerked to attention, realizing that he was paying no attention to the teacher. She was standing, holding a book in her arms. "We don't have any more time, so-" she closed the book "-we'll continue tomorrow, ok?" With that, Ms. Akaria picked up all her books, spun on her heels, and walked out the door.

Joey, who had fallen asleep, asked Atemu what the lesson was about. Atemu could only shrug, and then decided to run after Ms. Akaria.

:Where are you going: asked a puzzled Yugi, but Atemu paid no mind.

"Ms. Akaria?" He stopped right behind her

"Yes, Mr. Moto?" She turned around in surprise.

"Where did you get that diary?"

"I bought it from a friend who went to Egypt years ago and found it. She never bothered to get it translated." Ms. Akaria rolled her eyes, smiling. "I got it translated by a man named Arthur Hawkins. He told me a legend that this supplements and I decided to do a lesson on it."

Atemu knew he was going out on a limb here. "Ms. Akaria? Can I… _buy_ the diary from you? Please?"

Ms. Akaria looked surprised. "You want to buy it from me?" She raised her eyebrows.

Atemu nodded. "Yes, how much do you want for it? I have… uhhh…" He turned out all his pockets and found thirty dollars. "…Thirty dollars." He shrugged apologetically.

Ms. Akaria blinked, then laughed. "Atemu, hold on." He put his hands down, blushing slightly. "Let me make copies of it, and then you can have it, ok?" She smiled. "What do you have now?"

Atemu's face brightened. "Gym."

"Ok, then, I'll make my copies while you're in gym, and then you can have the book free, ok? Since you're so intent on having it," she added. Atemu smiled.

She turned to leave. "Meet me in the copy room after your class, ok?"

"Ok, see you then! And thanks!" Atemu waved his thanks, then bolted. He was LATE.

Ok that was my fanfic, review please!

* * *


	2. Nature's Child

Hey, guys, thanks for reviewing! Sorry, but the new girl doesn't show up till chap.4. :'( And by the way, I revised the last chapter. The new girls name is _not _Laurë. Plus, I fixed some of the symbols.

:Yugi to Atemu:

)Atemu to Yugi(

;Bakura to Ryou;

..Ryou to Bakura..

"speech"

'thoughts'

/general thought speak/

**_Singing or Spiritspeak_**

_Hieroglyphs, Dreams, Memories_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Atemu ran to the locker room. He was already 5 min. late, and the gym was on the other side of the building. While dodging students and teachers, he started taking his shirt and jacket off while going, then slipping on his gym shirt. He was about ¾ the way there when the guidance councilor, Mrs. Bakiki, stopped the sweaty teen.

"Atemu, can you hold on a sec?" the thin, frail woman called.

Atemu screeched to a halt a few feet past the door and ran back breathing heavily. "Yea, but -no disrespect- can we make it fast, I'm late!"

The commanding tone in Atemu's charming baritone voice startled her slightly. "Um, yes of course," she answered while recomposing herself "Can you tell Joey Wheeler this message from his sister Serenity? She called the front office for some reason."

"Ok, and?" Atemu was getting impatient. He gestured for more info. "What was the message?"

"She said to tell Joey that she's coming to visit for the summer, and to meet her at the train station tomorrow. She'll be staying at a hotel downtown."

Atemu nodded, then took off like a bullet. He's a fast runner.

* * *

The former pharaoh made it to the locker room without a minute to spare. He managed to change from his school pants to his gym shorts in seconds flat (and unlike most guys, he actually looked good in them ) and bolted over to the middle of the gym floor, where the gym teacher still hadn't rallied his troops yet.

He caught up with Yugi and the gang, who were hanging by themselves over by the uneven bars. Téa was sitting on the floor stretching, and Tristan was going at a punching bag with Joey holding it. Yugi was sitting by Téa, watching the guys. Atemu sat down behind Yugi on a punching bag not yet set up. Meanwhile, Joey was doing whatever he could to get Tristan to punch harder.

"C'mon Trisdan, my mudda could do bedda'!"

Tristan's pace didn't change.

"I'll treat ya fo' pizza afta school!"

Tristan stopped. "You serious?"

"Tch. No."

Tristan growled and continued punching.

Yugi laughed and took a look at his yami, who seemed irritated that he'd rushed to get there and class hadn't even started. He was all sweaty, and his face was flushed.

:You ok:

)I'm fine, just needed to catch my breath.(

:You sure:

)Yes.(

* * *

"ALRIGHT TROOPS, LIIIIIIIINE UP!" barked the infamous Mr. Aburo. The entire class jumped up and lined up across the room in front of the fat gym teacher (is it just me, or are all gym teachers fat? Seriously.)

The teacher's chin wobbled as he yelled at the kids. "OK, HERE'S THE DEAL!" he yelled, (he never spoke when teaching, he yelled.) "BECAUSE OF THE ASSEMBLY FOR THE FRESHMEN AND MOST OF THE TEACHERS NEXT PERIOD, YOU HAVE A DOUBLE PERIOD WITH ME TODAY!"

Widespread groaning. This guy was hell for one period, how would they survive _two_? The only one who didn't get all bent out of shape was Atemu, but it takes a lot to get him bent out of shape anyway.

"DID TELL YOU YOU COULD WHINE?" Spit was flying out of his mouth at this point. The groaning stopped, but not in time. "ALL RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BABIES, 15 LAPS AROUND THE GYM!"

Téa looked around the gym. It was HUGE. 15 laps? 15? Does this guy just like torturing us?

Of course, Joey, being Joey, was about to jump the teacher if it wasn't for Tristan and Yugi holding him back. The gym teacher paid no attention to the blond, just glared over the annoyed class.

"DID I STUTTER? 15 LAPS NOW!"

The entire class of 100 gave up and started jogging. The pace was deliberately slow, so that they wouldn't waste too much energy, and the jerk-off gym teacher wouldn't be able to torture them too much.

"WHEN DID I SAY 'DRAG YOUR HEELS'? SPEED IT UP OR I'M DOUBLING THE LAPS!"

After a variety of curses, the class resolved to run the laps. By the time they were done, all you could hear was 100 kids worth of panting, exhausted bodies falling to their knees, and the annoying ranting of Mr. Aburo.

"C'MON YOU PANSIES, CAN'T YOU HANDLE A LITTLE RUNNING?" was the continued cry throughout the ordeal-or at least something along those lines. Joey, on his behalf, would have yelled "oh yea, ledz zee you try it!" but he was too tired by the 8th lap. Téa was sweating hard. Yugi had to stop because he couldn't breathe, so he was sitting on the punching bag trying to catch his breath. Tristan was on autopilot. Atemu wasn't having any sort of problem at all, except that after the 13th lap, his legs started to ache. He started to slow down to jogging speed, then sprint, then jog again.

Finally, the ordeal is over. Atemu slowed down to a walking speed, which was slightly difficult because he was sprinting. Tristan couldn't stop. Téa put a hand to her chest and put her head to the sky as she walked. Joey collapsed, along with most of the sophomores. Tristan finally stopped when he tripped over Joey. He didn't get up again.

"OK PEOPLE, TEEEEN-HUT!" Yugi and Atemu were the first ones over there. Téa stayed back to help Joey and Tristan to their feet. It was a losing battle. Everyone else struggle to their feet and lined up. Tristan, Téa and Joey were the last ones.

"NOW THEN, THIS IS YOU SCHEDULE FOR TODAY! FIRST IS 32 MINUTES OF WEIGHT TRAINING!" Groan. "NEXT IS 32 MINUTES OF SPORTS; THAT BEING BASEBALL!" Loud cheering. "SHUT UP!" Dead silence. "THEN THE LAST 32 MINUTES IS SWIMMMING!" Louder Cheering. "DIDN'T I SAY SHUT UP?" You could hear a pin drop. "BETTER! EVERYONE FROM YOU"-points to Atemu and whoever's behind him-"OVER, FOLLOW ME INTO THE WEIGHT ROOM! EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'RE ON THE PUNCHING BAGS!"

Out of the gang, Atemu, Joey, and Téa were in the weight room Tristan and Yugi had punching bags. The 50+ kids on Atemu's side marched into the weight room.

"NOW PICK SOMETHING, AND STAND NEXT TO IT UNTIL I GET BACK!" With that, he left the room and started yelling something similar to the punchers.

"Ey, Ademu? W'atchu picken'?" Joey asked as he moved towards the free weights.

Atemu looked around, then chose the bench (the thing they lie on for bench-pressing, I dunno what it's called . ). "This thing. I wanna kno how much I can do."

Joey grinned. "Yea, dat's right! Go fo' rit!" (yes, I meant to do that). Joey picked up the 25lb weights and started playing with them.

"Joey, stop, you're gonna get in trouble!" Téa called, leaning on one of the treadmills.

"C'mon Déa, id's no big deal!" Joey started out lifting them like a normal person , working out his biceps; then started punching with them, THEN started imitating a Tae-Bo video. "An' one, An' dwo, an' feel da burn, an' five an' six an'… c'mon girls," flashing his famous goofy grin.

Everyone started laughing. Some of the girls actually picked up weights and joined him!

"C'mon, girlz, zit's all in da hips!" yelled Joey over hysterical laughter while leading leg-lift twists. "An' one an' dwo, an' one an' dwo, an'-"

"MR.WHEELER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING?" Joey was so surprised he forgot to stop himself while doing the twists and his foot slipped right out from under him. Even more hysterical laughter. The girls who were doing it with them quickly melted into the group to avoid being seen.

"OW!" came a yell from the fallen boy. He really wasn't hurt, but there went whatever dignity he had left. Joey picked himself up only to come face to face with a red- faced Mr. Aburo.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING UNTIL I GOT BACK? HUH?" Joey sweatdropped.

"Uh……..no…?" was the barely audible squeak.

The red face of Mr. Aburo turned a deep purple. "JOSEPH WHEELER! WHETHER I TOLD YOU OR NOT, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE EQUIPMENT UNLESS SUPERVISED BY A TEACHER!" Spit was flying out of his mouth. Joey was a frightened chibi. "GIVE ME 150 PUSHUPS OVER ON THE SIDE NOW! WHEN YOU'RE DONE, GIVE ME 150 SITUPS!" At this point, a crying chibi. "WHEN FINISHED, REPORT TO ME TO FINISH OUT YOUR GYM PERIOD! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes sir."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES, SIR, MISDA' ABURO, SIR!" Joey snapped to attention, no longer a chibi.

"GOOD, NOW MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS OVER TO THE SIDE AND BEGIN!" He pointed to one side.

Joey walked over cursing under his breath and dropped into the push-ups. "One, dwo, t'ree, fou'…" Atemu and Téa looked on in pity.

Satisfied, the gym teacher turned to the rest of the class. "OK, TROOPS TIME TO WARM UP!" He called over to Téa. "YOU, WARM THEM UP!" He then left the room to talk to the supervisor for the punching bag half, leaving Téa to warm everyone up.

* * *

After a good deal of stretches and such, Téa broke the kids up to go work out. She ran to the treadmill, turned it on and started jogging. Atemu went over to the bench and placed on the weight he wanted. 100 lbs. He got under it and started lifting.

To his amazement, it was light as a feather. He sat up and checked the weight. 100 lbs. He had expected to have some difficulty, but he had none. Absolutely none. Atemu got up and added more weight. It was now 150lbs. He got under it and lifted. Still too light.

Atemu sat up and shook his head. He hadn't noticed how light it was before, not even when he was putting the weights on. He decided to take it to the next level. He got up and weighed himself. 169 lbs. He got off the scale and added some more weight to the bar. It now weighed 250lbs. Lifting it, he finally felt like he needed a minimal amount of effort. But he wanted to push himself to the limit, and for some reason, 250 lbs wasn't anywhere near that.

He made sure that Mr. Aburo wasn't looking, then asked Joey to run over.

"Whad gives, Ademu?" asked the sweaty blond. "I waz up da 42!"

"Joey, can you lift this?" Atemu pointed to the bench.

Joey looked at it, paused for a sec, then shrugged. "I can try." Joey lied down on the bench, put his hands under the weight, pushed, and… nothing. Joey strained with all his might, but he couldn't budge it.

"Geez, Ademu," he gasped after giving up, "How heavy is dat t'ing?"

"250 lbs."

Joey shot up, very nearly missing the weight as he did. "_250 lbs? _Damn, why'du pud so much weight on it?"

Atemu motioned for Joey to get up. Atemu lied down on the bench, and started lifting it with one hand. Joey was stunned. Atemu sat up and shrugged. "Nothing to it. It's so weird," he added, his forehead pensively.

Téa walked over. She was sweaty from doing 20 straight minutes on the treadmill. "What's going on?" she asked, looking first at Joey's struck-stupid face and then Atemu's pensive face.

Joey snapped out of it. "Ademu can lifd 250 lbs.!"

Téa's head whipped to face Atemu, who turned to face her. "_250_? Two-five-oh?"

Atemu nodded. "Yea, and I think I can do more."

Téa gaped at him. "No. Way."

"Yes. Way." In unison.

"Show me."

"Alright." Atemu got up and took off the 50lb weight from the barbell, and took three 100lb weights. He slipped them on, noting that it was relatively easy for him. "I'll try 500lbs" He got under, lifted-and found that it was heavier, but it wasn't heavy enough to give him a challenge.

Téa was wide-eyed. She closed her mouth once she noticed that her jaw dropped. "That's…so…oh my Ra…"

Joey just stared. "Whoa."

Atemu sat up, paused, then decided to get more weight, seriously freaked out now. "Ok… I'll try 1,000lbs"

Téa stopped him. "Atemu, that's too much weight, even for you with your new…" She stopped, not sure how to describe it. Atemu looked at her, then walked over to get the weight. He slipped on the weight, and started lifting.

Now that was a challenge. He was really starting to sweat, but he could move it. Most of the kids stopped to stare, looking at how many weights were on the barbell. Mr. Aburo's jaw dropped. He had forgotten about Joey.

* * *

Atemu lifted it 35 times, then put it down and rested. As he rested, he closed his eyes and started deliberating in his head.

'How did I do that? I have a lot of shadow powers, but super strength wasn't one of them. Not as far as I know…' He sighed. 'This day has been so weird.'

Mr. Aburo snapped out of it and called the class to attention.

"ALL RIGHT, LINE UP!" Atemu opened his eyes and stood up. He got into line with the others, breathing heavily. He felt a little shaky.

Téa looked at Atemu with concern. Even though he had had no problem with that barbell, he was starting not to look well. He was a little pale, and his hands were shaking slightly. She figured it was because he was surprised about his new power. She snapped to attention as Mr. Aburo marched everyone into the gymnasium.

The half of the class that was punching was already lined up by a substitute teacher named Mr. Weti. Tristan was in the second row, fifth from the left. He looked like he was ready for more. Yugi was in the front, third from the left. His face was flushed, and he was breathing hard. Atemu wondered if Yugi was developing asthma.

On Yugi's behalf, he saw Joey and Téa talking to each other in hushed tones. About what, he didn't know. Then he noticed Atemu. Atemu didn't look so good. Yugi's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

:Atemu, what's wrong:

Atemu snapped to attention. His eyes met Yugi's.

)Nothing, why do you ask?(

:Well, you…you don't look so good, you're all pale.:

)It's ok, hikari, it's…it's nothing.(

Yugi glared at him. Atemu caught the glare.

)I'll tell you later.(

Yugi identified this as the best answer as he was going to get right now, and turned his attention to the bellowing gym teacher.

"ALRIGHT, NOW, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FOLLOW ME OUTSIDE! NO PUSHING, NO SHOVING, AND NO RUNNING! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Aburo sir!" yelled the class.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES, SIR, MR.ABURO, SIR!"

"ALRIGHT, PIPE DOWN!" commanded the gym teacher with a finger in his ear. He and Mr. Weti led the entire class outside.

* * *

While approaching the door, Atemu was deep in thought. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so shaky. Usually someone who had just developed super strength would be ecstatic…right? He looked at his hands. They were trembling, but they felt no more different than they did this morning. He examined his biceps. They were muscular, sure, but they weren't bodybuilder huge. Just lean, wiry muscle. Atemu shook his head. Too crazy for him.

Meanwhile, Téa and Joey were having similar thoughts. They met up with Yugi and explained what had happened in the weight room. Yugi looked back at Atemu-who was about 20 kids back-but said nothing.

It was a bright sunny day. The birds were singing and the breeze was gentle. When Atemu walked out of the gym, he felt rejuvenated, and the color returned to his face. He decided to stop and just let the breeze blow around him. His black, red and gold hair flowed up around his head, seemingly not constrained to its usual stiff spikes. He lifted his face to catch the sun rays, and welcomed the warmth on his face. He closed his eyes.

Yugi looked back at Atemu and saw that he was feeling better. He ran back to retrieve him so the teacher wouldn't yell at him. When he got there, he noticed something about Atemu's skin that didn't seem to be there before-his skin had a golden tint to it. It appeared to shimmer in the sun. It reminded him of what the teacher had said during the lesson; that the girl had gold-tinted skin, and so did the prince. But why hadn't he noticed it before? Why hadn't he seen the gold in his yami's skin months ago at the beach, or during the winter walking around the house, or at anytime?

"ATEEEEEN-HUT!" Yugi lost his train of thought, and grabbed Atemu to go over to where everyone was lined up.

"I'm coming, hikari, hold on!" Atemu ran pulled by Yugiover to the group of kids. His hair style stiffened again. The two of them lined up next to Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Mr. Aburo was pacing. Everyone wondered what he was waiting for.

* * *

They found out when 50-something more sophomores came running outside. Two of these newcomers were an albino with long-sleeves, long pants, and a male hijab, i.e. Ryou; and a sour-faced, chestnut-haired billionaire by the name of Seto Kaiba.

Ryou ran over to the group and received a high-five from Joey. "'Ey, Ryou," asked the brown-eyed boy wonder, "Whad's wit da hat?" He pointed to his own head.

Ryou looked up at the hijab. "This? Well, I'm an albino. I can't be outside without protective headgear, and anyway," He paused, adjusting his hat "Bakura made me buy this." He shrugged, then noticed a shadow over him and Joey's dilated pupils. He turned to see Mr. Aburo. Ryou 'meeped' and fell silent.

Mr. Aburo walked away and started dividing them all the kids into six teams. Luckily, Atemu and the gang were all on one team, and Seto was on the team opposing them. Joey licked his lips, ready for a challenge. Téa took up a bat and started practicing her swings. Ryou picked a shady spot and sat down. Tristan was with Yugi, showing him how to wind up for a pitch.

Atemu was surveying the fields. There were two baseball fields outside, so two teams were playing inside. He was glad it wasn't him.

Atemu sat down and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his skin. For some reason he just felt like sitting there, like it was good for him. He leaned back on his palms and stretched out his legs. Everywhere his skin touched the grass, he felt...energy. It felt like there was pure good energy flowing like water through his skin, his muscles-every fiber of his being. He felt like every breath of that breeze was heaven. His hair blew in the breeze, not constrained by its spiky nature. He felt light as a feather… but had no clue why. He felt ready to doze off… until he heard this…voice.

_**King of Spirits**_

_**King of Stars**_

_**King of Shadows **_

_**You are One.**_

Atemu snapped to attention, looking around for whoever had spoken those words. His crimson eyes scanned the horizon, seeing that his game was already underway. Mr. Aburo was yelling at the guys inside.

Atemu would have been scared…if the breeze didn't have such an overwhelming calming effect. Atemu lied down on the grass, eyes half open, hands under his head…and thought. 'What was that voice,' He wondered. It was familiar… and yet he couldn't place the name. The voice felt-not sounded, _felt-_ like it was made entirely of magic. The voice itself was clear and melodic, but it evanesced into nothing…like a whisper in the wind.

He couldn't help that the Eye of Horus shone on his head. It was a reaction to those thoughts that even he couldn't understand. He was searching in his Soul Room for the source of this voice. He searched there because… he felt like that if she was anywhere, she would be there. As for Yugi, well, he was in the dugout watching Atemu. He looked so peaceful that Yugi didn't want to disturb him, but…something seemed wrong, and he would find out what it was-as soon as he hit a home run.

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Thank u, thank u THANK U for your reviews! **

**Amazoness Archer- First off, I LOVE your pen name! Rock on! And thanks, I worked hard on that diary! Sorry, the new girl doesn't show up till chapter 4, and that might take a while! Stay tuned, tho!**

**Darkimmortal1999-Waddyamean update soon or die? O.O back off! assuming stupid-looking karate position I'm a black belt! Evil, EVIL! Oh, well, thanks for the review! -.-**'

**God'sChildX- Thanx! Here u go, its more! **


	3. Revelations

Hey all! Schools out, so I may be able to write chapters faster! Thanks for reviewing, and stay tuned! I changed my mind about the new girl though… just R&R!

:Yugi to Atemu:

)Atemu to Yugi(

;Bakura to Ryou;

..Ryou to Bakura..

"speech"

'thoughts'

/general thought speak/

**_Singing or Spiritspeak_**

_Hieroglyphs, Dreams, Memories_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Once Atemu got the dugout, he sat down and took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous, but the fresh, crisp air was invigorating. Yugi was two kids down, and Téa was last before Atemu sat down. Téa looked at him with concern. 

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Atemu looked at her with his strong crimson eyes. "I'm fine."

"You sho'?" Joey had just come back from running to home. "You were real pale w'en we god oud hea'." He sat down on the other side of Atemu.

Atemu's baritone voice was turned on Joey. "I'm sure, Joey" He smiled, then turned his attention to the batter. Ryou was up at bat.

Ryou wasn't that good. He stood up there awkwardly and gripped the bat with the wrong hand on top. The pitcher (Kaiba) smirked and pitched a curve ball.

"Stiiiiiiiirike ONE!" yelled the umpire after Ryou swung too soon. Ryou looked down and tried to fix his stance. Kaiba pitched again.

"Stiiiiiiiiirike TWO!" The umpire threw the ball back. Ryou's face flushed in embarrassment. He had to hit this, he HAD to, he-

Oh, forget it, I'm taking over!

The fastball had no sooner left Seto's hands then a flash of light blinded the poor guy and revealed a very irritated Bakura, posed and ready. Seto threw wild, and that was considered a ball. Seto growled, and stared at the tomb robber.

Unlike Ryou, Bakura wasn't an albino (considering the fact that he lived in Egypt, this is a good thing.) He was darkly tanned and much better built than Ryou (but not as well as Atemu .). His hair was white, and his chocolate-brown eyes were intense.

Right now, that intensity was focused on Kaiba's pitching arm. Kaiba focused his icy blue eyes on Ryou. He wound up, and let loose a fastball right on target. (Who knew Seto could play sports?) Bakura watched the ball, swung and-

CRRRRAAAKKK! Bakura hit the ball so hard; he busted the guts out of it. The cover of the ball fell on Seto's shoulder, but he was too stunned to notice. Bakura started running around the bases. The bases were already loaded, and the catcher couldn't catch what was left of the ball. Bakura started rounding the bases-cheering for himself all the way-and managed to get home before the ball guts landed-on Mr. Aburo's head.

* * *

Mr. Aburo was standing around the other outside court watching their game and yelling for the players to hustle when he heard the CRAK and whistle of a home run. He turned around to see who it was who hit it when whatever was left of the gutted ball hit Mr. Aburo square in the temple. As the fatso gym teacher collapsed, it took 10 guys from the field he was on to carry him to the door, and the rest to inform Mr. Weti that he was unconscious.

* * *

After all was said and done-no one told on Bakura because once they realized that Bakura hit the gym teacher, Bakura retreated into Ryou, and it wasn't really even Ryou-Mr. Weti lined everyone up and read them the riot act; at least in his view. 

"Ok, then, since I don't know who it was that hit Mr. Aburo-" Ryou nervously looked from side to side, but Mr. Weti didn't notice. "-plus, I can only assume that that was an accident, you are ALL to give me 100 pushups. Then you can go put on your bathing suits." Mr. Weti nodded, then backed up.

Everyone got down and did their pushups. Of course, most of the kids cheated, but that's beside the point. When they were done, Mr. Weti excused them to go put on their suits. Atemu and the rest of the male gang-and Kaiba- hurried inside to the locker room.

When Atemu got in the locker room, he started to feel strangely isolated. Not from other people, but from the outside world. For some reason, being inside the windowless room made him uncomfortable, but he managed to hide it pretty well-from all but his Light.

:Atemu? What's wrong:

Atemu shot a quick sideways look at Yugi, who was staring straight at him, then went back to taking off his pants.

)Noth...Nothing really, why?(

Inside of Atemu and Yugi's soul rooms, Atemu was sitting against the wall with a slight cold sweat on his face, due to the discomfort he now felt inside the locker room. Yugi was crouching on Atemu's right, watching him with stern eyes.

:Nice try. Now what's wrong:

Pause. )Nothing really, hikari, I just…never mind.( He shook his head.

:Never mind what? C'mon, Atemu, seriously.: Yugi put his face close to Atemu's. :What is wrong:

Atemu sighed. )I don't know. All of a sudden, I just...well, I felt uncomfortable.(

:With what: Yugi backed up inside the soul room. Atemu leaned forward and rested his forehead in his fingers.

)I'm not really sure. I felt so good outside, and when I came outside, it was like…like I was cut off.( Atemu leaned back against the wall. )It's so weird.(

Yugi's thoughts were now more concerned then prying. :You gonna be ok:

Atemu nodded, both inside the soul room and outside in the locker room. Both red, black and gold-haired teens were in their bathing suits and ready to go outside.

* * *

As they went back outside to line up at the pool, they saw that the rest of the gang was there as well. They were the last ones out. Joey was wearing burgundy and black long bathing shorts. Tristan was wearing red long shorts. Téa was in a black halter top bikini with henna-like silver designs. Yugi was in black shorts. Kaiba was in a blue Speedo (don't ask me why). Atemu was in bright emerald green long shorts. 

Bakura was in brown shorts; they matched his eyes.

Mr. Weti lined them up, recited all the basic rules-no running, no diving except on the divers end, etc.-then assumed his position on the lifeguard's chair. Everyone jumped in the pool and started swimming.

Atemu climbed out of the water a few minutes later to go try his luck on the diving board. Yugi and Téa followed by swimming over, but stayed a good distance away. Atemu got on the diving board, and did a double summersault.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was underwater seeing how long he could hold his breath. When he shot up, he had counted to 38. 38 seconds. Now that he knew that, he decided to find something else to amuse him. And there it was; Keiko, the hottest girl in class, wearing a red string bikini. He decided to go chase her around. He approached her; she swam away in disgust. He followed her, shouting cat calls. This went on for a while until the moron had the bright idea of grabbing her bathing suit so he could catch up. Unfortunately, the string bikini untied, and poor Keiko just stood in 4 feet of water-she was 5'6"-completely exposed. Bakura didn't even try to hide or anything. He just stood there staring, beet red. 

Need I say more?

* * *

"Whoo! Way to go!" cheered Téa and Yugi, clapping for Atemu as he climbed out. Atemu couldn't help grinning, and did a little bow. His hair wasn't spiky anymore; it fell down stick straight, showing that his hair was longer than shoulder length. Atemu attempted to get it to stand up again, but it wouldn't work. He gave up and stayed standing there, noticing that Joey-who was standing on the left deep-end corner of the pool-was yelling at someone on the other deep end corner. Figured it was Kaiba. 

"What did you SAY?" yelled the enraged teen with a clenched fist.

"I said that mutts aren't allowed in the pool," was the cold answer from the icy brunette. "All they do is shed their flea-infested fur in the pool." He smirked.

"GRR…COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!"

"Why bother? Dogs like you should know to heel do their masters."

That did it. Joey charged over there, arms pumping. Unfortunately, the pool was slippery; and that's very bad. Joey slipped to the side, flailing his arms to keep balance. One of his knuckles hit Atemu's head hard, and Atemu did a side flip into the water, knocking his head into the side of the pool and knocking him self out.

Atemu sunk 15 feet into the water, semi-conscious. He tried to use the Millennium Puzzles power to save him, but he couldn't focus. He was light-headed, and had just hit the pool bottom, when-

_**Ava Etmu Tä Set**_

_**Ava Etmu Tä Set**_

_**Ava Etmu Tä Set**_

_**Ava Etmu Tä Set**_

Those words… he remembered those words. So…so vaguely. Atemu looked blearily at the surface of the water. It was blurry, but he saw no dark forms, no one to sing those words…no one there.

Atemu was fading fast. He couldn't know how long he was under the water for. He thought that he could see, just before the world went black, a form in the water. It seemed to be made out of water, yet it refracted the sunlight in a way that it made it appear to be…a girl made out of water. She was smiling, and all of a sudden, Atemu felt safe. He finally let go of his consciousness, but not before he felt his body being swept away.

* * *

Atemu woke up in the infirmary, still in his wet bathing suit. He was surrounded by the whole gang except for Joey, Kaiba and Ryou/Bakura, all of which had identical concerned faces. 

He sat up, feeling his head. It hurt where he had bumped it on the pool. He sat up with some difficulty, but the change of position made him nauseas. He doubled over, holding his head with one hand, and his stomach with another. Téa and Yugi put a hand on his back.

Téa's voice was a little hysterical. "Oh, my Ra, Atemu, are you ok?" She was panting. "Does it really hurt? Oh, Ra, please be ok!"

Atemu took a deep breath. He moved the hand holding his stomach and propped himself on it, leaning his other side on the wall. He nodded lightly. "How…how long have I been out?"

Tristan looked at the clock. "About 20min, not including the 5min you spent underwater."

"Yea, everyone thought you were a goner," Yugi added, not really helpfully.

It turns out that when Bakura exposed Keiko, the stupid lifeguard led him to the principal's office without getting a sub. When Joey had knocked Atemu out, he hadn't noticed at first, and kept charging Seto. Yugi and Téa saw what had happened, but they couldn't swim deep enough to get him. Everyone else either didn't notice or was panicking. Finally, Yugi had a sense that something was happening, so he swam over to the diving spot. Then he saw what was going on-Atemu was rising to the surface unconscious.

Yugi grabbed Atemu and pulled him out of the water. Everyone knew now that the pharaoh had almost been drowned, so they huddled around while Yugi checked his breathing. He was breathing perfectly fine.

'That's impossible!" thought Yugi. 'He was under for over five minutes! He should have drowned!" Yugi wasn't complaining, but he was amazed. Joey and Seto had even stopped fighting (Joey had a few bruises, and Kaiba had a bleeding lip and a black eye) and come over to see if he was ok. Finally, the lifeguard came back to see a mob scene around the 'K.O.ed' pharaoh. He extracted an explanation, then led Joey and Seto to the principal's office, leaving the others to carry Atemu to the infirmary.

When Atemu had heard all this, he groaned and pressed his forehead to the wall. It felt relaxingly cool. He closed his eyes. He really didn't feel well. I mean, _really _didn't feel well. His head was throbbing, and it was making him nauseas. Téa rubbed his back soothingly. She didn't know what else to do. Atemu held his stomach again.

The nurse walked over, probably from tending to the aching Mr. Aburo. She shooed the gang away and leaned over Atemu. He was turning a sick shade of green. She clicked her tongue.

"Pobrecito." She took up an ice pack and put it up against the lump on Atemu's head. "Es tiempo de poner el paquete de hielo en otra vez." (For those of you who can't speak Spanish, she said "It's time to put the ice pack on again.")

Atemu nodded, and held the pack there. He stayed leaning against the wall. He was trying very hard not to puke. The nurse put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tú necesitas descansar. Tratas de relajarse." (You need to rest. Try to relax.) Atemu took deep breathes, then belched, clapping a hand to his mouth really fast. Nothing came up.

The nurse took the hint and ran to get a basin for him. She ran back and placed it in his lap. "¡Aquí, aquí!" she exclaimed pointing to the basin.

And there went Atemu's breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi was walking to his fourth period class, when Mrs. Akaria met up with him holding a beat-up book with a gold cover and parchment pages. 

"Yugi, have you seen Atemu?" She asked, holding out the book. "I was going to give him this."

Yugi looked at the book and took it from her hands. It had a carving of Atemu on it surrounded by hieroglyphs. He looked at her. "He's in the infirmary."

"Infirmary? He's sick?"

"No, got hurt by the pool."

"Poor child."

"Yeah."

Yugi looked at the contents of the book. It had the same style of hieroglyphs as the copies of the diary entry. He looked at Mrs. Akaria incredulously. "You're just giving this to Atemu?"

Mrs. Akaria nodded. "You should have seen him when he asked for it. His face was so desperate." Giggle. "So, I said I'd let him have it after I made all the copies. Can you give it to Atemu the next time you see him?"

Yugi nodded and walked away. He had a gift for his injured yami.

Atemu, on the other hand, was home by the middle of fourth period. He was so sick from getting hit that he wanted to go home, so they called Grampa to pick him up. Once he got home and plopped down on his bed, he remembered something. He picked up his phone and called the principal's office.

The principal put down the phone and turned to his trouble-makers. "Now, you all get a month's at-home suspension." Kaiba rolled his eyes. Joey glared at him. Ryou was having a mental argument with his dark, so he looked vacant.

"Oh, and Mr. Wheeler?"

Joey turned around to face him. "Yea?"

"Your sister is arriving tomorrow to stay in Domino."

Thus satisfied, Atemu fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much a bore. The whole gang said bye to each other and went their separate ways. Yugi walked home with Joey, who both went upstairs to see Atemu. 

Atemu was awake now, watching his TV in his usual sweatpants-and-wifebeater PJs; he wasn't as green, but was still sick-looking, and there was an ice pack on his head again. He noticed them come in and smiled.

"Hi, guys. How was the rest of the day?" the pharaoh asked relatively cheerfully.

Yugi and Joey stared at Atemu for a few moments, then looked at each other. Something looked different about him…but they couldn't exactly pinpoint it. After a few seconds they gave up and smiled.

"Eh, id wuz a snooze." Joey answered, seating himself on Atemu's desk chair. "Whad' you do all day?"

"Sleep." He couldn't help but grin; he wasn't trying to be smug.

"Eh…," Joey looked away in mock annoyance.

Yugi laughed, then looked at Atemu. "How're you doing, though, ok?"

Atemu nodded. "I'm fine."

Yugi nodded. "Good. Oh, I almost forgot!" Yugi reached into his bag and pulled out the diary. "This is the diary."

Atemu's face brightened. He snatched the book out of Yugi's hand with excitement and started flipping through the pages. (he forgot about the ice pack.) "This is it? YES!" The Millennium puzzle glowed, and the Eye of Horus appeared on Atemu's forehead. He was so excited, he caused the lights to flicker and a wind that blew papers around. Joey and Yugi ducked, and then looked at Atemu.

Atemu looked at both of them, then blushed bright pink. "Uhhh…sorry." He chuckled nervously as they smiled and he opened his book again. He looked an entry, but all of a sudden the hieroglyphs both inside and out glowed a brilliant white. He dropped it like it's hot, and when it left his hands, it stopped glowing. He looked at the both of them.

"Did you guys see that?"

Nod.

"That book just glowed, right?"

Nod.

"Ooook." Atemu reached for the book again. Nothing. He picked it up. Nothing again. "Hunh. Weird." He put the book down on top of the box where he keeps the Millennium Tauk.

* * *

That night, Atemu started to read the next entry of the diary. This is what it said: 

_Three days passed. The girl's fever did not break. I did everything I could with whatever time I had, but I had royal duties to attend to. I remember the morning after I had found her. I had woken up sitting on the floor with my head and arms on the bed. I was woken by the girl's restlessness. The vivid flush was so bright that I could see the individual veins that lay under her skin. She was sweating profusely, and her pillow and the rest of the bed were drenched. She was constantly rolling around on the bed, moaning and shivering violently. I tried to calm her down by holding her down and putting cold cloths on her head, but she couldn't take it. She kept moving around. All I could do was wait for her to tire._

_At last, she did. She ceased to move, just laid there whimpering and coughing. I ordered the servants to fetch more water, then used my magic to chill the water that I had left. Before I placed the compress on her forehead, I checked her fever. It was hotter then last night. I sighed and placed the compress, then received more water from the servants. _

_At that moment, my Divine Father's vizier, Siamun, approached me in my chamber, telling me that I have been summoned to the throne room. I hesitated, knowing that the girl would need great care. Siamun sensed my anxiety and promised to watch over her as best he could for the day. I smiled and agreed, knowing that Siamun was trustworthy. I left her in his care. _

_As I approached the throne room, I couldn't help but start thinking about the girl. Who was she? Why was she so beautiful? It seemed almost…inhuman. That golden tint in her skin and the faint amber glow of her eyes…was it natural? And why, even in her ill state, do I get a sense of great Spirit _(Note: "Spirit" means magic skill, strength, knowledge, etc. in my fanfic) _coming from her? The questions still resounded in my head even as I approached the throne; inadvertently lighting the Eye of Horus upon my forehead. _

_When the Pharaoh saw this, he became troubled. He knew that I was worried about the girl, but the unconscious activation of my powers must have unsettled him. He turned to my mother, who had a greater understanding of the workings of my Spirit. With good reason; she is as I am…inhuman. _

Atemu just stared at that last word. _Inhuman. _'Inhuman? Since when am I not human?' Atemu couldn't believe it. He reread and reread that sentence over and over, still not grasping the concept. He laid there and thought for a little while. After a while, he just sighed and continued reading, deciding to ponder it later.

_My mother looked at the Pharaoh with the same expression that she always wore when I seemed unaware; troubled mixed with understanding. They must have had some sort of converse, but I was too distracted to listen. After a few moments, she asked me what was on my mind, breaking my reverie and returning my attention to the traditional manners that are expected of the prince royal._

_I bowed to them, my face warm with embarrassment, and assured them that it was nothing. They bid me to rise and began to recite to me what they had discussed the night before. When I told them that I already knew of my impending ascension to the throne, they both seemed to be surprised. They bid me over to sit in front of them, and to explain. When I told them of the happenings of last night, the Pharaoh seemed relieved, and my mother the Queen smiled in understanding. The rest of the day consisted of a discussion about the situation, but even so, my mind did not wander from the girl._

_Those next two days passed with no unusual happenstances. The girl's fever still hadn't broken, though. I did what I could, but it had a strong hold on her. For the first time in so many years…I felt helpless…

* * *

_

Atemu's eyes began to blur at this point. He had wanted to read more, but he started to fall asleep. With half-open eyes, he looked at the clock. It took a few minutes for the time to register in his brain. 1:52. He yawned and turned out the light by his bed. He placed the diary on the box with the Millennium Tauk, not noticing that the box was open. As he fell asleep, the Tawk began to glow, causing the diary heiroglyphs to glow as well. That night, Atemu had himself a strange dream…

* * *

_He was in Egypt. He was standing in an enormous and splendid castle bustling with servants, outside of a chamber that had elaborate white linen curtains with gold trim covering the doorway. Atemu walked inside the chamber…and couldn't believe what he saw. _

_There, kneeling next to a large gold-framed bed on a platform was himself; only a few years younger. Atemu stared at himself. He was wearing a white garment around his hips that had gold and blue designs on it. He wore gold bands on his legs from his calf down to his ankle, sandals, and no shirt. He wore a blue gold and gold collar that had the eye of Horus on a gold plate in the middle, and a blue cape. He was pressing a compress to the forehead of someone sleeping in the bed. Atemu went to go take a closer look, and recognized the sleeping person as the girl from the diary. He looked at her with wonder. She looked even more beautiful than the diary described her; and more ill. _

_Atemu looked at the prince that was across from him, realizing that he couldn't see him. Not that it seemed like he could see anything. The prince looked completely exhausted, even too exhausted to fall asleep. Atemu looked outside. It was sunrise. The prince must have been up all night. There were bags under his eyes, and his head kept nodding. _

_Atemu heard voices outside of the chamber. He took one last look at the prince, then walked over. He saw a man who bared a startling resemblance to the Dark Magician _(but wasn't him)_ and a man that bared a resemblance to Grampa Moto. They were speaking in hushed tones. Atemu had to move in closer to hear._

"_Mahado, it's too much." The man who looked like Grampa stated. "The poor prince has been up since early yesterday morning because of this girl. He needs sleep."_

_The man named Mahado nodded. "It is unusual. The servants said that he was woken at sunrise by her. He hasn't fallen asleep once?"_

_The other man shook his head. "I asked the guards. They said he has been asking for water to cool her fever all night. He has only left periodically to relieve himself and avoid "accidents", but even then he has asked the guards in a hurry to watch her." He shook his head. "He has been obsessed with her ever since he found her yesterday night."_

_Mahado shook his head then looked inside the room. The gold-plated carvings that lined the walls were shimmering in the reddish glow of the sun. The girl in the bed was finally quiet, even though she was still ill, it was obvious; and the prince finally gave in to sleep. He was sitting sideways facing the doorway, legs outstretched and his head lolling to the side leaning on the bed. One hand was holding the compress; he pulled it off her by accident. _

_Mahado smiled. "It seems our work is done here." Siamun smiled underneath the veil that covered his mouth and nose.

* * *

_

Atemu woke up and yawned. He stumbled to the bathroom to go and got into the shower. As he scrubbed himself, his thoughts turned to his dream.

'That dream,' he thought. 'Somehow it seemed… right out of my diary entry. So that was me? And that girl… that beautiful girl…was that her?'

Atemu's train of thought was interrupted by a rapid knocking. "Hello?" he asked

"Atemu, can I come in? I _seriously _have to pee!" came Yugi's hurried response.

"Of course, go ahead." The curtain was already closed, but Atemu could hear the door open, and the sound of Yugi's quick feet as he made his way to the toilet. There was the clack as Yugi lifted the seat and a constant stream of liquid as he did his business.

Atemu started to wash his hair, scrubbing hard with the shampoo. As he rinsed it out, thought he'd heard a voice in his ear and felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and turned around. There was no one, obviously.

:You ok? What happened:

)I thought I just… never mind, its ok.(

:You sure:

)Yes, it's nothing, hikari.(

There was a pause. Yugi flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He walked out of the bathroom. "Hurry down for breakfast."

Atemu nodded, then started conditioning his hair.

* * *

Atemu sat down at his desk in school. He felt slightly anxious about the happenings of yesterday. Yugi, who was sitting right next to him, was talking to Tristan about Duel Monsters. Atemu noticed that Joey wasn't there, but he remembered that he was suspended. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over his HW. 

Téa watched Atemu. The past day had been too weird. He seemed to be changing; either for the better or the worst. She looked at him intently. His spiky hair was less stiff and more flowing, and had a healthy shine to it. His skin was tanned and gold-tinted. He looked tired, and his cheeks and nose had a slight red flush. His emerald eyes were half-open and slightly dim.

Wait a sec. Emerald eyes? Téa did a double take. Atemu's eyes had turned from bright crimson to shining emerald. It seemed like they shone with a light from within, but Atemu seemed out of it so they weren't as bright.

Téa nudged Yugi and pointed to Atemu. "Yugi, is he ok?"

Yugi looked at Atemu. "I think so. I think he's just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Yugi looked at Atemu more closely. He looked over Atemu's face. He saw the eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Green?" he turned back to Téa and to Tristan who had just started listening. "Since when does he have green eyes?"

Téa shook her head. "I dunno."

Yugi thought for a while. So that's what seemed different about him yesterday after school. That would explain why he didn't notice it right away. It was just his eyes. He was about to bring this to light when Mr. Shindo called for everyone to take their seats and pipe down. They all sat down and looked at the teacher. Atemu didn't look up.

"Alright, class, as some of you may know, we have a new student." Tristan smirked. Mr. Shindo raised an eyebrow. "She's moved here from Egypt, and I would like everyone to give her a warm welcome." He gestured for her to come in. As she did, Atemu glanced up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as it did with almost all the male students in the class.

She walked in with a graceful stride that made her seem to be practically gliding. Her gold-tinted tanned skin shimmered in the soft sunlight coming in from the windows. Her knee-length honey-golden hair flowed behind her as if she was swimming in water. Her honey golden, luminous eyes scanned the class.

Atemu gaped at her. It couldn't be…it just couldn't…

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amazoness Archer- Always a pleasure. Yea, Atemu with superstrength…yup, I have one hell of an imagination. And the gym teacher thing? I have to admit, I didn't base him on my gym teacher, I based him on my old karate instructor. He was hell. Thanx for the review!**

**FinalZero2- Jean, you didn't even read chapter 2? (yes, I know him) thanx for the compliment, but chapter 2 was out already, read it for Ra's sake! Luv ya!**

**Daikaio- this is it! Thanks for the review! Stay tuned for more!

* * *

**

Please review! Just push da button! Gracias!


	4. Golden Star

Heya, readers! I'm soooo sorry that this took so long! I had an account problem! Sorry!

:Yugi to Atemu:

)Atemu to Yugi(

;Bakura to Ryou;

..Ryou to Bakura..

/Veia to Atemu or Yugi/

((Yugi or Atemu to Veia))

"speech"

'thoughts'

/general thought speak/

**_Singing or Spiritspeak_**

_Hieroglyphs, Dreams, Memories_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

The girl looked at all the stares being directed at her. She giggled nervously and shrank back to the wall, her hair flowing to the front and partially hiding her face. Mr. Shindo stared at her drooling while reminding himself that he's a married man. He shook his head and tried to get her to come forward again. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped forward, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"This is the new girl that we have been waiting for, for a long time." Mr. Shindo repeated. The girl blushed a vivid red. Atemu blushed back, even though she wasn't even looking at him. "She has lived in Egypt all her life, and now she's come to the good ol' U.S. of A. Young lady," Mr. Shindo went to eye level with her, although not making direct eye contact or he knew he'd never get out of it, "Can you tell us your name?"

The girl nodded lightly then looked up over the class, trying very hard to ignore the gaggle of guys that were staring at her chest and drooling. "My name is Veia," she declared, uncharacteristically loud and clear seeing as how she acted so shy.

Atemu snapped to attention. That voice was so melodic and strong, and yet it faded with the wind. It seemed to pierce his heart and warm it. So enticing… it was the same voice that had spoken to him on the baseball field. And sung to him those words in the pool. And… in the shower this morning? Atemu stopped to wonder about that for a sec.

Seemed like it wasn't only Atemu that had noticed this. Yugi was in a daze, resting his chin in his hands, grinning goofily. Tristan was, like most of the other guys paying more attention to her body then her voice. Téa was glaring at Tristan; what a _boy_.

Veia smiled shyly and looked at the teacher. The teacher caught the hint and looked around for any open seats. Lo and behold, there was one; sandwiched between Atemu and the window. He pointed to it and told her gently to go sit down. She did, focusing intently on that seat. When she sat down, she noticed that everyone was still looking at her. She looked at the window and blushed redder.

Mr. Shindo directed everyone's attention back to the board and continued his trigonometry lesson from yesterday. Atemu, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off her. She took out her notebook and started taking notes. He couldn't see her face perfectly because of her hair, but he knew for sure now. This was the girl from his diary _and _his dream. His question was, 'how is she here _now_?'

Veia was having a hard time concentrating. She was constantly trying to keep her hair out of her face, but she had so much, it kept falling back. After a while, she gave up and put all her hair behind a headband, leaving a few rebellious bangs in front. It was then that she noticed the one gaze that hadn't diverted itself from her. She turned around to meet Atemu's shining emerald eyes.

The moment Atemu met her eyes he felt a jolt from his heart and a prickle of warm down his back. He couldn't break her gaze for a few seconds. They stared at each other like this for a while, until Veia gave him a bright warm smile, and the blush faded from her face. Atemu, on the other hand, turned beet red and turned to look at his paper, begging the gods that she couldn't see his face. He leaned his head on his left hand because she was on his left.

Of course, just because she couldn't see his face didn't mean that no one else could. Téa looked back at his blushing face and grinned. Tristan turned to see what she was looking at and snickered. Atemu didn't even notice. Yugi sensed that Atemu's heart was racing, and he turned to see Atemu with a face the same color as his eyes used to be.

Inside of their soul rooms, Atemu was sitting on a stairway praying to the gods that his face would return to a normal color. When Yugi came up behind him, he jumped three feet and turned to see Yugi giggling. Atemu growled and sat down to pout. Yugi sat down next to him.

)Gee, thanks, Yugi, I needed that.(

:No problem.: He grinned. :Soooo…:

)So?(

:So, Veia:

)What about her?(

:She's the girl from the diary entry, right:

Atemu blushed brighter both in the soul room and in the real world.

)S-so, so, so what if she is?( He was stammering. Atemu never stammers. He glanced sideways at Yugi, then turned away.

Yugi looked at him. :So it is her. I figured. That's why you're acting so ga-ga around her.:

)I am not!(

:You've got a crush on her. It happens.:

)Yugi, shut up.(

:Why:

)You're annoying me.(

:What, by stating the obvious:

Outside of the soul room, Atemu snapped his pencil in half with his thumb. Yugi took this opportunity to laugh (inside the SR) and say:You're not blushing anymore.:

Atemu realized that he wasn't. He smiled and looked up at the board. Mr. Shindo had put up some sample questions. He looked at the clock. Class would be over soon. He was about to copy the questions down when:

/Hello, Atemu./

Atemu's head snapped up. He shot a look at Veia, who was looking out the window.

/Yes, Atemu, it's me./

Inside of Atemu's SR, Yugi and Atemu were sitting on that same stair, looking back at a floating, glowing Veia right behind them. Yugi stood up and looked at the both of them. Veia was smiling at Atemu, hovering at an angle with the floor. Atemu was staring back at her, looking shocked, but also beet red again. Yugi grinned.

Veia smiled. /Hello, Yugi./

((Hiya. How'd you get here?))

/I've always been able to enter Atemu's soul./ She straightened up slightly and did a little bow. /I'm sorry if you think I'm intruding. I know that you consider this your private area to just talk and stuff. We always did/ she added, smiling at Atemu now.

If it was possible, Atemu blushed even redder. He groaned and put his head between his knees covered by his hands. Veia laughed and hovered over to him, sitting next to him with her hand on his shoulder. Yugi sat down on Atemu's other side.

Atemu looked up and saw her right there. He turned his head to avoid her gaze, but ended up catching Yugi's. Yugi smiled mischievously, then turned his head to face her, but unfortunately, pushed Atemu too hard and his face ended up so close to Veia's he could have kissed her right there in the SR. Veia was startled and she hovered back and up about a foot. Atemu tried to say he was sorry, but he was completely tongue-tied, so Yugi did it for him. She just smiled and shook her head.

Outside of the SR, Atemu realized that he was facedown in his arms on the desk. His face was still red, and Mrs. Akaria was crouching at eye level in front of him, calling for him. He shot a look at Veia, who looked half-asleep also, but staring at him; her luminous eyes slightly dim. Yugi also looked sleepy.

"Atemu?" Mrs. Akaria's voice was full of concern.

He shot up, trying to wake himself up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Akaria, what did you say?"

"I was wondering if you were ok. Your face is all red."

Atemu nodded.

Mrs. Akaria felt his forehead just to make sure. She mistook the heat from the blush as a temperature. "Do you want to go see the nurse?"

Atemu's face began to cool down. "No, it's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yup." He sighed and looked at the copy of the diary that she was going to give him before. It was a copy of the entry that he read last night. He sighed again and looked around at Tristan. He was pointing to his face mouthing "You looked like a tomato!" Atemu growled and shot a look at Téa who was looking at Yugi. Yugi was yawning and talking to Téa. He knew that he was going to regret this, but he shot a look at Veia. Veia was keeping her paper facedown. Atemu bristled. 'Does she know that's my diary?'

Veia didn't look at Atemu for the rest of the period. But she knew that Atemu couldn't take his eyes off her, and he could have sworn that she was blushing too.

* * *

Once Atemu got to gym class, he noticed that neither Mr. Aburo nor Mr. Weti were there. He sat over by Yugi and the gang, not really meeting any of their eyes. Tristan was standing there all ready and waiting.

"I can't believe it," he started smugly

"Believe what?" Atemu answered, fixing Tristan with his patented game face.

"You know what I mean!" Tristan grinned widely "Atemu, the great pharaoh,"

"Shut up, Tristan."

"The king of games."

"Shut _up_, Tristan."

"The master of magic."

"Tristan, I swear to Ra-"

"Never thought that the great one even had a weakness."

"Shut UP, TRISTAN!" Atemu stood up and clenched his fists.

"C'mon, Atemu, you were drooling over that girl!" Tristan leaned over and grinned right in Atemu's face.

The eye of Horus glowed on Atemu's forehead. He was pissed.

Téa was trying to keep Tristan from going further. Yugi was trying very hard not to laugh. Of course, Tristan wasn't done yet.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her! I mean, come on! You're horny, man, admit it!"

Atemu cheeks lit up again. He backed up and crossed his arms. "Oh, and you aren't?"

Tristan blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Atemu grinned smugly. "I'm talking about Joey's sister. Remember her?"

Now Tristan's cheeks lit up. Serenity. Damn, she was fine! She had such a warm smile, and long flowing hair… and her eyes. Her deep blue eyes…

"Wow, is that a banana in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" asked a familiar mocking voice. Tristan looked up to see a smirking Duke Devlin playing with his hair. Tristan turned bright pink. Everyone else just started laughing.

Duke sat down on the supine punching bag next to Tea, and Atemu sat down next to Yugi. Tristan sat down alone and crossed his legs. Then he bounced his leg right back because he nearly crushed his "belongings."

"Ow."

The others started laughing. Yugi heard Atemu laughing too, but then it stopped. He turned to see why; and saw Atemu staring at a girl that had just stepped out of the girl's locker room, wearing a gym shirt and shorts. Yugi grinned.

* * *

Veia looked around for something to do. The teacher wasn't here yet, so she figured she should just amuse herself. She tied her shirt up at the waist and searched for Atemu. She was about to call out to him when she spotted a bunch of girls doing gymnastics. She walked over to get a closer look.

* * *

Atemu was going to wave to her when she turned away. He sighed and put his hand down. Yugi then rolled his eyes and grabbed his yami. Atemu found himself being dragged in the direction of the gymnasts while the rest of the gang followed.

"Yugi, where are we going?" Atemu let himself out of Yugi's grip and massaged his wrist.

"No where. Just come on." Yugi kept on walking over, but stopped when he noticed three teachers walk into the room. One was a burly Puerto Rican guy with a crew cut named Mr. Arnandez, the older brother of the nurse. He actually spoke English. Well, "Spanglish", but close enough. The other two were a long, lean Jamaican woman with long dreads named Ms. Williams and an Irish 24-year-old student teacher (all the girls stopped to stare; mainly at his butt if they got a good angle) by the name of Mr. O'Shea. Yugi figured that they were the subs. He stopped to wave at Mr. O'Shea; he was the son of a friend of Grampa's. Mr. O'Shea smiled and waved back, then called everyone to attention with a loud whistle blast.

"Now that I've gotten your attention," called Mr. O'Shea (I don't know how to type accents. I'm butchering Joey's already -.-; . Just so you know, all the teachers have their native accents.) "I need you all to split yourselves into groups. Three if you don't mind." He held up three fingers.

All the students got themselves into three groups. The gang was all in one group, including Veia. She stood a few kids down from Atemu, who was chatting with Mr. O'Shea. Just then, Mr. Arnandez jogged over.

"Señor Atemu," He stopped right next to Mr. O'Shea. "Lo siento, but I must interrupt. I heard from mi hermana qué usted duele tu cabeza ayer."

Atemu furrowed his eyebrows, trying to translate. "You heard I hurt my head?"

Mr. Arnandez nodded. "Pues, usted no puede jugar hoy."

Yugi was confused. "You's dead no wha?"

The gang and teachers sweatmarked. "He said Atemu can't play today, Yugi." Téa whispered in his ear.

"He was talking too fast!" countered an embarrassed Yugi.

Téa rolled her eyes. "Thank Ra we all take Spanish."

Atemu shrugged and turned back. "But why not?"

"Because it's dangerous for you. Es una idea muy mala. Lo siento, pero no puede."

Téa looked at Atemu. "Hey that's right, why aren't you still home? Or in the hospital for that matter?"

Atemu shrugged. "I felt fine after last night. I know I probably shouldn't though… It was a hard hit."

"Probably." Mr. O'Shea spoke up. "Sorry, Atemu, but I agree with Mr. Arnandez. You're gonna have to sit this one out." He shook his head sympathetically.

Atemu slumped, then shrugged it off. "OK, but can I at least sit it out outside?" He looked pleadingly at the both of them. He recalled the feeling the outside gave him yesterday, and he wanted to feel it again. Being inside the gym and his own home was…alright, but maybe he'll camp outside tonight.

Mr. O'Shea smiled. "Of course. Today's a free period anyway." He and Mr. Arnandez backed up and called the kids to order.

"Alright class, line up!" called the Irish student teacher. This group-" he pointed to Atemu's third "-are comen' outside with me! Everyone else, you're inside. For us, balls, nets, etc. are in a box outside! C'mon then!" With that, he directed the group outside.

Once the sunlight got Atemu full in the face, he took a deep breath. It really felt good to be standing out there. He closed his eyes and just stood there, leaning on the outside wall. Yugi was running to grab a badminton racket, but stopped when he saw Atemu. He watched him stand there, skin shimmering gold. Téa was wondering what Yugi was looking at and caught a glance of Atemu. He looked happy. She led Yugi away from the former Pharaoh and grabbed herself a racket and a birdie.

* * *

Veia was bored. She didn't feel like playing any sports, but there wasn't much else to do. As she looked around for an idea, she spotted Atemu. She grinned and ran her fingers through her long honey-gold hair. He didn't see her. His eyes were closed as he was basking in the sun.

'He's changing.' she thought. 'He's turning into what he was… he's just not used to it yet. Still…' she started making her way towards him '…It's always cute to watch him when he does that.'

* * *

Atemu slid down to the grass and sighed. It was like a religious experience. The purity of the grass, its essence it seemed… flowed right into him; soothing yet invigorating. He turned himself at a 90-degree angle to lie down on the grass, but he got the urge to feel the grass-or whatever was going on, he had no clue-on his back. He sat up again and slid off his shirt. The newly exposed skin glimmered golden. He lied back down and stared up at the clouds; he had put the sun behind him.

Veia hovered next to Atemu without him noticing. She lied down and stared up at the clouds.

"Feeling well, Atemu?"

Atemu shot up and noticed her for the first time. He looked right in her amber eyes, which were smiling at him. His cheeks lit up and he turned to look at the wall.

"I'm, uh, f-fine." That was all he could muster.

Veia smiled. "I'm sure. It's nice being outside like this. Good for the soul."

Atemu would have asked her, "Wait, you know about this? Why does being outside feel so good? What's happening to me, why is this happening now?"…if he wasn't tongue-tied. All he did-could do-was turn his head to look at the clouds and nod.

Veia turned to look at him. "The Essence of Nature flows through us, all of us, each and every day. All day. But humans rarely notice because they have lost their spiritual refinement." She shook her head. "Sad."

Atemu regained the ability to talk. "You have something against humans?"

She gave him a funny look. "No, of course not. I'm not prejudiced, it's just a fact. Humans have moved the focus of their lives from the natural to the artificial. What they used to rely on Spirit for, they now use machines that they build with their own hands, thus losing touch with the Essence. They didn't need it so they forgot about it." She shrugged. "It has happened to some of my people too."

Atemu looked at her. "And who are your people?"

"The Celestials."

Atemu nodded. "I thought so. …Veia?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a Celestial?"

"No. You are a Shadow. One of the most Spiritual in the history of time, if I might add."

Atemu shot up and looked at her, subconsciously forgetting to blush. "What's a Shadow?"

Veia sat up and looked out into the distance, slightly hesitant. "First," she started, finally, "You have to understand one thing about the history of Atlantis."

Atlantis? Atemu was really paying attention now. She motioned for him to sit in front of her. He obeyed quickly, really interested.

"Atlantis is an ancient empire that was made up of many large islands in the Atlantic, and a vast reach over Northern Africa. Most of their land in Africa was desert, but that's not the point. They never conquered Egypt. Never really had an interest in it."

Atemu just kept nodding. He focused completely on her.

"The people of Atlantian origin are not humans. They are blessed beings that were created long before humans were. They are immortals, all of them, that can only die if they are struck with a supernatural force of malicious intent, they die of grief, or the Earth dies out. That's it. They were created from three sources; the Shadows of the Earth, The Stars of the Heavens, and the Life of Creatures."

"And who created them?" Atemu was getting anxious.

"The Essence. The Essence of Nature, of Life, of all things."

"Is that like your god?"

"We don't have gods to answer to. The Essence created us for the sole purpose of living our lives." Veia shrugged. Atemu nodded. She continued. "What the Essence created us from determined our Spirituality: Those made from the Stars draw their power from the vastness of the universe; and we are called Celestials. Those that were created from Life draw their power from the connection of mind, body and soul which sustains all life; and they are called the Orichalcos.

Atemu jumped at that name. 'Orichalcos? They were created long ago? But Dartz said that the power of Orichalcos came from a stone that fell from the sky!'

Veia frowned. "Are you ok?"

Atemu caught himself and nodded. "I'm fine."

Veia gave him a wayward look, but continued with her story. "Those that were created from the Shadows draw their power from the secrets and mysteries enshrouded within and without; and they are called…Shadows." She shrugged.

Atemu rolled his eyes. He had figured that was coming. "So what does this have to do with the feeling I get from being outside?"

Veia gave him a calm smile. "That is what we call 'Tuning.' It's a subconscious happenstance that occurs when we find ourselves in direct contact with the Essence. This allows us to feel the energies of our Spirit being rejuvenated, and our anxieties relieved. The Essence is omnipresent, so It is everywhere; but more strongly so outside. When you bask in the sun and soak up the energies, you are Tuning."

Atemu thought for a second. "Oh I get it! 'Tuning as in 'in tune' right?

She gave him a "thumbs up". "Bingo!"

They both laughed; Atemu had already forgotten his shyness.

* * *

Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Téa were all playing badminton on one of the baseball outfields, sweating like pigs. After a while they had to stop because they kept hitting it so far they had to run for it, and Yugi was getting too out-of-breath. They all sat down and fanned themselves with their rackets (which is a dumb idea, but whatever.) Téa sighed and looked around the field. Most of the kids outside were engaged in a game of dodge ball; also a few basketball games were going on. Mr. O'Shea was talking to some very "interested" girls (and a couple of gays) about Ireland. She just smiled and turned to look for Atemu. Duke saw Téa searching and asked her what was up.

"I'm looking for Atemu." She answered, inadvertently calling the attention of the rest of the present gang.

Yugi looked around for a few seconds, then caught a glimpse of a golden shimmer. He looked in the direction and saw Veia and Atemu looking at each other and laughing. He smiled and pointed to him. The others looked and they all 'awww'ed.

Atemu's skin was shimmering golden as it seemed to do, and his shirt being off accentuated his six-pack and solid biceps. His Millennium puzzle dangled from his neck, sparkling. His shiny hair was flowing around his head as if it was suspended in water, obviously still spiky, but not stiff as it used to be. His emerald eyes were shining bright and were focused on the object of his interest at the moment; Veia.

Veia also had shimmering skin, and her body was well-toned, but curved and voluptuous. Her hair always moved as if suspended in water also, and her honey-gold eyes shined bright. She was reclining back on her elbows; Atemu was sitting leaning forward, cross-legged. Yugi took a good look at Veia and noticed something interesting- that her body was hovering a few inches off the ground.

Téa smiled. "Hey, Yugi? Do you think in the ancient past they were…?" She folded her hands.

Yugi shrugged. "Wouldn't be surprised if they were." They all stood up and decided to go back to their game of Badminton.

* * *

The rest of the day was not that big of a deal. Nobody gave HW except for studying for finals. The gang met at the front gate so that they could go meet up with Joey and pick up Serenity. Atemu was last to come out.

Téa made sure every one was there (Duke decided to come along) and then clapped her hands once. "Ok guys, let's go!"

"Hold on a sec Téa!" Yugi chirped. "Serenity doesn't arrive until 5:00! We have time until then. Let's go home and change."

Téa shrugged and agreed. They started to head off when they realized that Atemu wasn't walking with them. They turned back to see him deep in thought, with the eye of Horus glowing dimly on his forehead.

Tristan walked back over to him. "Dude, you alright?"

Atemu didn't answer. Tristan tried again. "Yo, Atemu, you ok?"

Atemu snapped to attention and looked up at Tristan. "Did you say something?"

The rest of the gang walked over as Tristan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, twice. Are-you-O-K?"

Atemu nodded. He stared up at all their worried faces. "What? I'm fine."

Tristan shrugged and walked away. The whole gang went their separate ways to their houses. Yugi and Atemu headed for the game shop. Atemu waked slowly as he Tuned into the Essence. Yugi watched him, becoming silently concerned.

Around 4:30, Atemu and Yugi headed downstairs inside their house to go meet the gang at the train station. Yugi was wearing a white shirt with green flames coming from the bottom hem and white cargo pants. Atemu was dressed out in a gold silk shirt with a blue Ankh covering the front and black jeans. The two boys stepped outside and said hi to their Grampa, who was currently sweeping the sidewalk.

"Hi, Grampa." Yugi greeted him with a wave. Atemu leaned back on the wall and Tuned.

Grampa smiled. "Hello Yugi. Hello…Atemu?" He gave a weird look at Atemu who looked very different. (Grampa hadn't really seen Atemu's skin tone, new flowy hair and shining eyes yet.) Yugi assured Grampa that it was the same person. Grampa took another look at Atemu and shook his head. "Just what I get for housing an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh…"

Yugi was going to pull Atemu out of his trance when he realized that something had done it for him. He turned to see what it was; and immediately recognized the levitating person before them.

Veia was floating a few inches off the ground, moving forward towards them. She was wearing a black velvet jumpsuit, gold trimmed with one shoulder. There were gold filigreed patterns all over the suit. The legs had slits on the sides all the way up to the top of the hip-bone, but were held together with gold laces open at about an inch -open completely at the knees. She wore a solid gold belt that dipped into a V as it rested on her hips; the buckle was a winged scarab holding the sun. She wore various bangles on her arms.

Atemu was having a hard time not drooling over her. Yugi and Grampa didn't even bother. Veia saw them and her face turned a flattering pink. Atemu shook himself out of it and approached her. When she noticed him coming, she smiled and moved towards him.

Atemu smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hi." She waved at the other two, who were standing in a puddle of drool. "Hiya." She added, starting to regret coming in contact with men. Yugi managed a "hi". Grampa just grinned goofily.

Atemu felt a pang of jealousy. He unconsciously pulled Veia to him. Veia felt him do it and grinned at him. She put a hand on his shoulder, which he felt and realized what he was doing. He let go of her, blushing. "Sorry," he apologized.

She smiled. "It's ok. Where are you guys going?" She added, purely out of curiosity.

"We're, uh, going to pick up Joey's sister." Yugi answered, starting to recover. "You wanna come?"

She shrugged. "Got nothing better to do. You guys don't mind?" she asked, looking at the both of them.

Atemu looked at Yugi, who was shaking his head, then looked at her and shrugged. "Nope. C'mon!" he added, smiling and motioned to follow him. Veia smiled and flew next to him. Yugi followed them, then stopped to wave goodbye at Grampa, whose face was probably stuck wide-eyed and mouth open.

* * *

The gang was already at the train station at 4:45 when the trio arrived. Téa was dressed out in a black baby-tee that said in white embossed letters: _Back off! You're standing in my aura_ on the front, and ripped blue jeans. Tristan was wearing a red T-shirt and faded khaki cargo pants. Joey was wearing a white shirt that said: _If I were you… _on the front and on the back said: _…I'd commit suicide. _He was wearing basket ball shorts. Duke was in a camouflage wifebeater and faded blue jeans that frayed on the bottom. Ryou was there also in his hijab. He was in a blue polo shirt and black cargo shorts (of course, wearing the Millennium Ring).

Téa was the first to see them approach. She waved at them and called out, "Hey guys!" Everyone else turned to look at them come; and Joey and Ryou nearly fell over.

Yugi was first to run over he waved and held up his hand for a hi-5 from Joey. When he was left hanging, he used that hand to wave it over in front of Joey and Ryou's faces. No dice. He rolled his eyes and watched the other two approach slowly. Atemu and Veia were conversing-about what, he didn't know, but they sure were walking (and floating) slowly.

* * *

"So, what about you, don't you Tune?" asked Atemu.

"Of course I do." She answered. "I am now. As a matter of fact, so are you. You are always Tuning when you're outside. You just feel it more if you're down or stressed." She smiled. "Feels good, right?"

Atemu smiled and nodded. He turned to the gang and started to wave-but stopped at Joey and Ryou's faces.

Veia slowed down slightly and migrated behind Atemu. Atemu noticed and turned his head to her, hand unconsciously moving to hold the small of her back. "Are you all right?" he asked

She hid behind his head. "They're staring." She whispered in his ear. He felt heat coming from her face and realized she was blushing.

Atemu laughed quietly as he searched for the right word. "Well, you're… obviously not human. People tend to stare at what they've never seen before. Why, haven't you ever met humans before?"

"Yeah, but, that was 5,000 years ago. Back then, seeing an Atlantian was normal. No one stared unless they were actually doing something." She giggled. "Now, they're just staring. For no good reason."

Atemu grinned and raised his eyebrows at Yugi. He caught the hint and bonked the Joey and Ryou on the head. They snapped out of it and wiped the drool off their faces and chests. Joey noticed that Yugi had arrived and waved.

"Oh, ey Yuge'."

"Hey, Joey, Hey Ryou." He gestured over to Atemu and the hiding Veia. "Atemu's here too." He added, laughing.

"Ey, Ademu! Eh, who's dat behind ya?" He asked, craning his neck to get a better look. At that angle all they could see was flashes of tanned gold-tint skin and honey-gold hair.

Atemu laughed and stepped over to the side, revealing the right half of Veia. Veia squealed and moved to go behind him, but Atemu pushed her gently out into the open.

"Go ahead, say hi." He whispered in her ear.

Veia refused to let go of his arm. She looked at the others and waved shyly. "Hi."

Ryou's eyes were fixated on her face, but he wasn't looking. His yami was currently ranting.

;What in th- what is _she _doing here? I cannot believe this!;

..What's wrong, Bakura?..

;I know that girl, damn her! She's the pharaoh's little girlfriend!;

..He had a girlfriend?..

;Wherever one of them went, the other followed! She fought, dueled and lived with him! What do you call that?;

..So why didn't he just marry her?..

;Beats me, but she has some of the strongest magic in the world, along with him.;

..Maybe then you should be careful...

;I will. Trust me;

..So what's her name?..

;…Veia.;

Outside their mind link, Veia had introduced herself and had gone back to hiding behind Atemu. Joey was laughing with Yugi about something and Téa was sitting down on the bench next to them.

"What time is it?" Téa asked

"It's 5:00. The train should be arriving soon." Duke answered.

Sure enough, the train arrived in front of them. Veia stared at it and asked what it was.

"It's a train. People go inside at one place and it carries them to another place." Atemu answered. "How come you don't know?"

Veia blushed. "I'll tell you later."

Atemu smiles and started jokingly trying to get her to tell why. She just kept shaking her head "no" and giggling. Tristan watched them and rolled his eyes. Meanwhile a brown-haired girl wearing a white tank and a denim knee-length skirt was running towards them waving her arm and rolling her bag. Joey ran up to her and hugged her.

"Joey!" She cried, laughing.

"Serenidy! Aw mad, am I gla' ta' see you!" Joey picked her up as he hugged her and let her down gently. She adjusted her blouse and went over to hug Téa. No one noticed the blonde diva in a black leather miniskirt and red tube-top that said _You know you love me _walk up behind Joey and make Bambi eyes behind his back.

"What, no hello?" She lamented, sniffling. "I feel so alone."

Joey turned around to see Mai, and was so happy to see her, he ran up to her and picked her up, laughing.

"Joseph, put me DOWN!" She screamed, laughing. Joey, smirking, held her bridal style and started swinging her while everyone laughed. Atemu laughed and held Veia closer to him, who was still clinging to Atemu's arm.

* * *

Later that evening, Atemu laid down on his bed remembering the day's events. Everyone met Veia, Veia met everyone, and then they all went to the arcade, where Téa played Veia on the dance stage. Téa won, but Atemu could tell that Veia let her win. Then they made Atemu play her. Atemu and she were tied. After that they all went out to eat (Veia tried sushi and adored it) and hung out at the park.

Now, he was tired and was thankfully resting inside his room. He had the window open, and was listening to the crickets chirp and such. The diary rested on the desk on top of the box holding the Millennium Tauk. He was about to reach for it when-

"Hey, Pharaoh boy."

Atemu shot up and looked to see Veia sitting on the open window sill. She was glowing brightly; he had no clue how he missed her.

"What are you doing here?"

Veia sighed, then jumped off the window sill and sat down on Atemu's bed in front of him, looking him square in the eye.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was serious.

"What?"

"Why I'm here."

* * *

Wow, Ive kept you waiting so long for a cliffie! You'll just have to wait and see!

Atemu: (walks in) what are you doing?

Andy(Me): writing a fanfic.

Atemu: ooh, can I read it? (starts reading. Looks at Andy) Who's Veia?

Andy: (rolles eyes) read the story!

Atemu: (shrugs) Review!

Andy: R&R!

* * *

**Reviews**

**Aliccia- Yes, the evil cliffies! I love cliffies! Mwah-HAH-HAH! (crickets chirp) ooooook… Sorry about how long this took. Recent infraction in another story stopped me from submitting! Thanx tho!**

**Tira's Host- Hey Cori! "Tira's Host"…is that an Animorphs thing? Is Tira a yeerk? O.O NOOOO! The evil yeerks! NOOOO! Well thanks for the compliment!**

**Alright cracks nuckles who stole my cream soda****- Yay, cream soda! I am OBSESSED with cream soda! Hey Devon and Kish! Sorry about your story. I really liked it! Which is your story about Ichigo and Kish? Tell me and I will read! And yes Kish, we know you're obsessed with Ichigo!**


End file.
